


Bedtime Stories

by sailor_pansexual



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Actually Pretty Sad ngl, Dad-mode Haruka, F/F, Fall of Silver Millennium, Family Fluff, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_pansexual/pseuds/sailor_pansexual
Summary: Hotaru requests a bedtime story as she does every night.Tonight however, the story she wants to hear is a little more personal than her typical fairy tale story.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of updating my other story oof

Haruka curiously turned her attention to the young girl who was busying herself with the brand new crayons she was gifted.

"Hey Hotaru-chan. Whatcha drawing?" Her tone was as soft as it usually was when addressing the girl. Hotaru have a toothy grin as she grabbed the paper, picking it up to provide Haruka with a better view.

"I'm drawing you, Haruka-papa!"

Sure enough, upon closer inspection, the drawing captured Haruka's blonde hair and general physical appearance. Haruka's soft smile slowly disappeared, however, as she realized that Hotaru had drawn her in her fuku.

As Uranus, not as her Haruka-papa.

Hotaru shouldn't have any memories of any lifetimes before her current one. Haruka was sure of that. Why shouldn't she?

At this statement, Hotaru's bright grin turned slightly sad. "Hey, Haruka-papa? Tell me a story." Haruka tried her hardest to wipe the concerned look off her face.

"What kind of story?" Haruka inquired.

"One about long ago. About you and Michiru-mama! Before you were Haruka-papa." Instantly, Haruka understood what was happening.

Undoubtedly, Hotaru was getting small flashes of memories. Just as Haruka had all those years ago.

Hotaru's hopeful face was met with a chaste grin and a ruffling of her hair.

"Okay then. But I'll have to tell you once you're in bed. Your mamas will kill me if I let you stay up so late past you bedtime." Hotaru pushed Haruka's hands away playfully, trying to fix her short hair with her other hand.

"Deal."

Haruka sat down on the edge of Hotaru's bed, looking upon the bright-eyed girl awaiting the story she expected to hear.

"Where should I start?"

"That's a silly question, Haruka-papa. From where every story starts. The beginning!" Hotaru giggled as Haruka nodded.

"Okay then."

 

 

"Stoic.

If you had anyone who knew Uranus provide a single word to describe the warrior's personality, that's most likely what they'd provide you with. After all, much like her guardian planet, Sailor Uranus prided herself in always putting her mission above everything else—even her own life.

And then, the large universe became so much bigger. She had, against her nature, fallen in love.

The planet of Neptune, much like Uranus, was secluded and off-limits to everyone within the queen's rule.

The guardians of Uranus and Neptune never should have met at all. It was their destiny not to.

Though, as they quickly found out, destiny didn't mean anything to those who it had forgotten about. "

During an intense battle somewhere between the space between the two planets, two sets of eyes met from across the fighting.

Two sets of eyes locked in a gaze that neither would ever fo

From that day foreword, the two guardians would take advantage of every battle they came across to lock eyes once more. Even if for a moment.

Years went by before even a single word was spoken between the two mysterious persons.

"Huh?"

"I asked for your name." Neptune stood as close as she could to the other soldier without being able to reach over and touch the girl's sword.

"Sailor Uranus." The other smiled.

"Nice to officially meet you. I'm Sailor Neptune."

"I know."

And from that day on, the two began to meet outside of the battle field. Prompting instead to spend the weekend at one another's castles.

What did they do when they would meet? That's a question for another day, Hotaru-chan.

It's not what they did that mattered. It was the fact that they weren't supposed to be doing it.

As one might be able to insinuate, the outer guardians' destiny resolved around isolation. Out millions of miles away from the moon kingdom; never to be seen by royal eyes.

That's simply the way it was. So the fact that despite this, Uranus and Neptune still allowed their feelings for each other to blossom was, in their eyes... foolish.

As cheesy as it sounds, love is the greatest force on Earth. That's why they didn't think they could hold such feelings. Because they were so far away from the Earth and Moon, Uranus and Neptune believed that they couldn't have the privilege of love.

So they pushed it down.

They cared deeply for one another, but neither would dare name their feelings love.

I don't know, Hotaru-chan.

Maybe because they were... afraid.

They had always been told exactly what to do and how to carry it out. Their every action was made to follow their mission.

Or maybe because neither thought they deserved such a privilege.

Either way, I’d say they were acting truly foolish in the actions they took to hide their true feelings for one another.

That is, until one day... everything changed between them.

A dangerous threat made its way to the outer borderlands of Neptune’s sector. Brushing it off as just another small fight, Uranus decided she’d go and help Neptune as an excuse to see the aquamarine warrior.

She was wrong about the threat level this evil however.

By the time she arrived, most of the areas close to the ocean-like planet had turned into a war zone. With Sailor Neptune at the center of it all.

Uranus fought and fought her way to the center of the conflict, just in time to see a particularly large monster thrash its claws too close to Neptune’s heart.

Don’t worry. Neptune survived. Uranus made sure of it.

While the battle was horrid, it made the two of them realize something.

The fear of something bad ever happening to Neptune brought Uranus to learn that she couldn’t live without the shorter guardian.

And as Neptune watched as Uranus took out the rest of the monsters. Threatening them never to hurt Neptune again.

Neptune learned that Uranus would die for her. And she for Uranus.

Above all, both of them walked away from the battle with the same inner-conflict.

Do I love her?

The answer, of course, was obvious.

Neither were blessed with the opportunity to further ponder over these thoughts.

The apocalypse had descended upon their galaxy.

I’ve told you that story.

Yes, that one. The prince and princess. Their forbidden love. The... the fall of Silver Millennium.

What about Pluto, you say?

Nobody really knows except your Setsuna-mama what Pluto was up to back in those days. She was a bigger mystery than even Uranus and Neptune.”

“What about Saturn?” Haruka’s voice hitched in her throat at Hotaru’s words.

“Saturn saved everyone.” Hotaru’s face twisted to confusion.

“No, Haruka-papa. I’ve... seen it. As Saturn... killed everyone. Even... Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.” To this, Haruka simply shook her head.

“Saturn didn’t kill without purpose, Hotaru. Listen closely to what I’m about to say. Without Saturn doing what she did, the outer senshi would’ve never been reborn. Our family would have never been here. Do you understand, Hotaru. Saturn isn’t evil. And neither are you.” Bright eyes met Haruka’s as the small girl felt tears forming.

Giving a quick nod, Hotaru leaped over her covers and into an embrace of which Haruka returned.

“Now get some sleep for me. It’s an hour past your bed time and your mamas aren’t going to be very happy with me if they catch you awake.”

Haruka gave one last kiss to the top of Hotaru’s head before disappearing out the bedroom door.

“Oh and... Goodnight, Hotaru-chan.”

“Night. Haruka-papa”


End file.
